


Siblings

by Charming_Quill



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Quill/pseuds/Charming_Quill





	Siblings

Gazing at the long stretch of dirt road, Vert watched the clouds of dust blowing in the wind. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Sweat dripping down his forehead caused him to crank up the air conditioner. 

Why he nervously twitched with anxiety was beyond him. His finger refused to cease taping on the wheel. Pressing down on the pedal, he increased his speed.

Ever since he walked out of the house after graduating, he hadn’t seen his family too often. He only came around for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Now his mother called him out of the blue asking if he could drive over to their house in Meyer’s Canyon. Something was unsettling in her voice, and that bothered him.

Of course, driving an hour to pick up his little sister, Veranda, was even more of a reason to be on edge. He could practically hear her complaining about how their mom never trusted her alone. Then the inevitable argument would ensue between them, and she’d be huffy for a week. Not a scenario he looked forward to. 

Driving past the entering sign, he pulled off the main road and began weaving through the nearby neighborhood. Meyer’s Canyon was hardly bigger than Handler’s Corners, but it had the advantage of being in close proximity of a larger city. So, instead of rundown buildings, he passed by relatively large suburban houses with neatly manicured lawns. 

Suburbia was never his forte. He’d rather be underneath a car hood checking the oil back at the car shop his father owned. Nothing exciting ever happened in this town, which was probably why his mother insisted she’d leave with Veranda and moved here after Vert left. With Veranda, safety was Mrs. Wheeler’s top priority.

Slowing to a crawl, he rotated the wheel and pulled into the paved driveway. Sore muscles ached as he opened the door and stepped outside. The grey SUV did not compare to the Saber, but he wouldn’t dare drive up in his hot wheels. His mother definitely wouldn’t approve, and he was on thin ice with his mother as is.

Standing out on the grass next to her huge suitcase was Veranda. Her arms were crossed along with her face. Clearly she’d had words with their mother. Not even looking him in the eye, she only broke her stare to pull her cellphone out of her jean pockets. 

Mrs. Wheeler quickly strutted out the front door and greeted Vert. “Vert, glad you could come.” 

He wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her cheek. “It’s no problem, mom.” He shrugged. Letting go of him, she adjusted her business suit and glanced at Veranda.

“She’s not in a good mood today.”

“I could tell.” Vert stared at his younger sister. She’d grown at least a foot taller since he’d last seen her. Even her blonde hair, despite being tied in a high ponytail, looked to have gained a few inches. It fell to the center of her shoulder blades while she texted away. “She’ll get over it.”

“Sometimes I doubt that,” she sighed as she stared at her watch. “Thanks again for comin’. I know you’ve been busy, but I really need you to keep an’ eye on her while I’m on this trip. Her faintin’ spells are gettin’ worse.”

“What about the medicine?”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned closer so that she had to push some of her golden locks out of her face. “Make sure you see her take it.”

Nodding, Vert pretended he didn’t hear that and strolled over to Veranda. Leaning on her shoulders, he grinned. “What? You’re too good to give you’re older brother a hug?”

Her pout melted into a smile as she turned around and hugged Vert. “No.” After a minute of embracing each other, she pulled away and grabbed her suitcase handle. Vert snatched the handle away and slung the bag over his shoulder.

“Let me get this for ya.” He could see her smile drop as he lugged the luggage to the car. How such a stubborn and strong attitude found its way into a fragile body baffled him. Vert normally wouldn’t worry, but without her medication, the unknown disease could trigger at any moment.

Seemingly deciding not to protest, Veranda stomped into the car and slammed the door. Almost immediately, she had her headphones jammed in her ears and music was blaring. Vert waved to his mother while he hopped back in the car. “See ya in a few months, mom!”

“Bye, Vert! Bye, Veranda! I’ll call you when I reach Chicago an’ change flights.” She called back.

Backing out into the road, Vert shifted gears, and soon they were off to Handler’s Corners. Yet, as they continued along past the neighborhood and down the bumpy highways, the uncomfortable silence continued. The only noise was the faint sound of music through Veranda’s headphones.

Vert didn’t mind the silence for a while, but after twenty minutes he felt obligated to spark a conversation. “So, how’s it goin’?”

Raising her head from her notebook, Veranda tugged at her headphone and answered the question. “Nothin’ much. Just strugglin’ some with Calculus this year. But I’ve been workin’ with the teacher, so it’s better now.”

“How ‘bout your condition? Have you been feelin’ good lately?”

“Not really.” She confessed as she sunk further in the seat. “The medicine hasn’t been workin’.”

“Come on, Veranda. The doctor’s gave you that medicine for a reason. You gotta take it every day.”

“But, Vert,” her voice became angry. “It still hurts an’ I faint. I thought the medicine was gonna stop that!”

“This isn’t up for discussion, Veranda! I’m worried about your health.”

“It never is.” She grumbled. Vert knew the conversation was over. Veranda already retreated back into her music and was scribbling away. 

‘So much for our first argument,’ he mumbled to himself. So, instead of trying to talk again, he pressed his lips together and stayed silent. There was no use reasoning with her. He would have to hope she was in a better mood when he introduced her to his friends.


End file.
